


Here's to Love

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Steve and Seymour: Making It [2]
Category: Martin & Lewis Movies, Martin and Lewis, My Friend Irma (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: Seymour has second thoughts.





	Here's to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! It's probably awful, but it's finished.

“Are you sure about this?” Seymour asked sitting on his side of the small bed.  
  
“Now, Seymour, you said yes before I did,” Steve was putting on his sleep clothes, “don’t tell me you miss that miserable old juice stand already.”  
  
“That juice stand did pay our rent, though.”  
  
“There's more to life than rent.”  
  
“Yeah, there's food, socks...”  
  
“And if I make it we can get those things.”  
  
“Ha ha, ‘we’, like you won’t drop me as soon as people notice that voice of yours.”  
  
“Where’d that come from? I’d never leave you, besides, buying you things would be half the fun.”  
  
Seymour gave a weak chuckle even as that sentence rewrote his entire world.  
  
“Ooh, can I get a mink coat.” he joked half heartedly.  
  
“Anything you want, buddy,” he gently knocked his chin. “now it’s time for bed.”  
  
Seymour stared at the floor. He regretted saying yes; at least when they were both losers they’d stay losers _together_ . But things could change. His little lizard brain was wrapping itself around irrationality again. It was the thing that made him believe in Steve, it made him look at Steve when he was sure he wouldn’t catch him. It also made him think he lived in a world where Steve would leave him for a life of fame and an endless stream of girls. He felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
He shook his head and put himself under the covers on his back next to Steve, who had already closed his eyes. The only sound in the room was the muffled clanging of the radiator, Steve’s breathing, and the ticking of a clock counting down. Down, down, down...  
  
He pulled the covers over their heads.  
  
Steve opened his eyes and looked at him in slightly sleepy confusion.  
  
“What're you doing?”  
  
“I love you, Steve”  
  
Before he could talk himself out of it he kissed him. He could hear the roar of his blood in his ears. Steve's lips were stiff and for a moment Seymour wanted to die. He'd made a mistake and ruined their _everything_. But then he felt movement under his lips and a hand found a way into his hair. He made a small sound in the back of his throat. It felt like forever was pressed into five seconds and when he pulled away he could barely breathe. Steve was looking at him like he had never seen him before.  
  
“How long?” was all he asked.  
  
Seymour covered his face.  
  
“A while.”  
  
Steve let out a low whistle.  
  
“I’ll leave now.” he moved to get up.  
  
Steve pulled him back down.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“Walking. Off a cliff, hopefully.”  
  
“Seymour, I know you’re not that bright but I _did_ kiss you back, what do you think that means?”  
  
“You were being polite.”  
  
“Shut up,” Steve looked equal parts exasperated and affectionate “I can’t say it's been that long for me but it would be a giant lie if I said I didn’t think about it a lot.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really and I’d never make you leave. You’re my friend no matter how this would have turned out.” he wrapped his hand around Seymour’s and kissed it.  
  
“I can’t help it, you’re so brave, following what your heart wants. I just couldn’t imagine you doing that and staying with a schmuck like me.”  
  
“I’m brave? You wanna follow jobless jerk. You’re braver than I’ll ever be.”  
  
“You make me brave.” Seymour gave him a peck.  
  
“You do the same for me, I couldn’t have done this alone. If you weren't here I’d still be at that juice stand and if it really bothers you we can go back.”  
  
“No, I’m good. Here with you, I’m good.” Seymour looked at their interlocked fingers, heart burning through in his chest. “Steve?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Can you hold me?”  
  
“I don't know Sy...”  
  
“Oh, it’s okay if you don't want to.” And just like that the burning stopped and left only emptiness.  
  
“But it _is_ bit chilly in here, isn’t it?”  
  
“I don't think it is.”  
  
“Are you sure?” He gave an exaggerated brow raise.  
  
And with that Seymour got a clue.  
  
“Oooh, now that you say it, I _am_ pretty chilly.”  
  
Steve smiled that smile that never failed to make him melt and put his arm out to gather Seymour close to him.  
  
“I’m sure no one’ll blame us for trying to keep warm.”


End file.
